


The Princess and Her Lickey

by wordsofaninsanemind



Series: The Amazing Series [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind





	The Princess and Her Lickey

If anyone has been following this story you know that Amanda has ranked herself amongst Princesses. She long has been looking for her Prince like Snow White was or Cinderella or even Ariel. When Amanda came out of her closet of denial of being a WWE fan she immediately baptized Evan Bourne as her Prince. He was the last person I was suspecting it to be and than she came up with his nickname: Lickey. Pronounced like lick plus eee, you get Lickey. Why Lickey you find yourself asking as you read this story. Easy enough answer. The first thing that Amanda noticed about Evan Bourne was his ginormous tongue. Yeah, I bet I had the same response. So, as you can guess since she had picked him as her Prince, she was really anticipating this date for them would set about the course of events that would make them officially Princess Amanda and Princess Lickey. After the first date I was sure it was going there, it was obvious that they both liked each other. Of course, Cody was depressed because he was really in love with Amanda and Randy was still looking for payback because nobody goes over his head. So, today started off like any other day but it ended as a day none of us would ever forget.

"Oh my god, it was the most amazing night of my life," Amanda said for what seemed like the millionth time and I listened like it was the first.

Cody scoffed from the opposite side of the room, "you know he isn't the only guy in the world."

Amanda ignored him and went on, "I don't know what was better the lying under the blanket under the stars and or him holding me while the sun came up."

"I don't know they are both pretty fantastic," I said drinking my coke.

"I could do that with him every night of the week and never grow tired of it."

"Guess he is worthy," I said just shaking my head as I fed into her delusions.

"Yes, he is most definitely worthy of being my Prince," she smiling and drifting off into her thoughts of last night.

"Prince?" Cody questioned walking across the room towards us. I took a sip of my coke and watched the action unfold. "What has he ever done for you that he is able to receive the title of Prince?"

Amanda glanced up at him as if the words he uttered had been totally offensive, "what hasn't he done? He is amazing." She practically glowed when she spoke about him, "and his tongue that is amazing too."

I rolled my eyes and gagged on my coke all at the same time.

"Tongue?" Cody made a disgusted face. "You-You kissed him?"

"Princesses don't kiss and tell, Codester," she said with a smirk.

"Whatever," he said walking away.

"Someone is really jealous," I said so only Amanda could hear me.

She shrugged, "it isn't like I did something to lead him on. He just can't help himself, everyone loves the Princess."

I rolled my eyes again, "What was I thinking."

"You know it is true."

Before I could answer, we heard an all too familiar voice from the doorway, "Amanda." Evan walked through the door over to us and once again I watched and listened.

Amanda immediately rose to her feet, "Lickey," she said smiling.

I almost chocked on my soda.

He put his arms around her, "I love when you call me that."

I tried not to laugh.

They both were smiling so widely, it was really hard not to watch. "I missed you, she said.

"I missed you too, that is why I came to see you. Did you get any sleep?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said as they looked into each others eyes.

"Tonight, same plans except that I want to take you home with me," he said.

"I'll see what I can arrange, but I am sure it will be easily arranged."

He kissed her on the forehead, "good than I'll talk to you later." He said letting go of her and leaving the room.

She sat back down and still stared at the doorway in which he just exited, "lickey?"

"Oh, I slipped and I had to tell him," she not moving her eyes.

I laughed and took another sip of my coke.

A few hours later…

"Is it true?" Evan asked walking through the door and up to Amanda.

"Is what true?" she asked back confused.

"That you and Cody are really together?"

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter.

"What? No. Who the hell told you that?" she asked confused.

"It doesn't matter who told me but Cody was in here when I was here earlier."

"Well, Cody does travel with Ted, I'd imagine that he would be there," she said wondering where this was going.

"The four of you have been traveling together for a week now and nothing has happened between the two of you. I find it hard to believe." He said shaking his head.

"Really? Who told you this because I want to set things straight? I would never ever be with Cody, not when you are standing in front of me."

"Well, see about that," he said turning and walking out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" she asked looking at me.

"I-I don't know," I said as I realized someone else was standing in the door way.

Randy.

"Did you really think it was that easy, Amanda?" he said grinning like only he could. "You can't honestly one up me and think that there wouldn't be payback."

"Actually, I upped you twice."

"Regardless," he said. "Now you don't have what you want and that makes me really happy."

"You can't do that," she said looking at him, the anger building inside her.

"I believe that makes the score tied up," he said still smiling.

"Tied up? That is only one thing," I said to Randy.

"Well, right now, your dear friend Cody, he is telling your precious Prince that you and he are together."

"Cody wouldn't do that," Amanda said not believing it to be true.

"Oh, wouldn't he?" he said. "When Evan tells you that you two are through it'll be me one up on you and we'll see who laughs last than," he said turning to walk out.

As he walked away Amanda ran up to him, turned him around, kicked him in the gut and PKO'd him to the ground. I stood up from my chair my mouth hanging open in shock. "Uhm, I'm not sure that was such a good idea, cement floor and all."

"He had it coming," she said as she ran off past him and out of the room.

I walked over to Randy and looked over him. He blinked up at me repeatedly, "she one upped me, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," I said extending my hand to help him get up.

Meanwhile…

Amanda walked up on Cody and listened as he told Evan of how they were together and than she walked in front of Cody who stopped mid sentence when he saw her. "After all I have done for you. You are lying about us because Randy told you to? Do you really think that by you destroying my relationship with Evan that it would mean that you and I are going to be together?"

"It isn't fair. How can you choose him over me?" he said pointing at Evan.

"Cody, I don't like you more than a friend and I never will. Now run off before I PKO you like I just did that snake, Randy."

Cody turned and walked away completely defeated with his head hanging low.

Amanda turned to face Evan. "I've never been with Cody. Nor have I ever wanted to be. The only person that I want is standing in front of me right now."

Evan smiled, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's okay, I'll forgive you this once but you still are going to have to make it up to me," she said as he put his arm around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

When he pulled away, he looked at her. "Did you really PKO Randy?"

"Yeah, no one one ups me on anything especially when it comes to you," she said with a smile.

"So does that mean I get my own Princess?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah and I get my own Prince," she said.

So, there it is the story of The Princess and her Prince Lickey. Though it makes me wonder if Randy will let it be. And poor Cody he should know better. I wonder if Amanda still wants Cody to be her vassal and in her royal guard. Seriously, with two members of royalty running around, they might need all the royal guard that they can get.


End file.
